Various ornamental watches have been developed whereby the face of the watch has an artistic quality. Typical examples of such watches or watch faces can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 140,234 (clock dial); 151,204 (watch dial) and 282,723 (clock). With the exception of the last reference, all of these and many other ornamental watches rely on numerals or at least one other indicia to assist in time telling.
None of these prior art timepieces exhibit the three dimensional qualities of the invention and are capable of clearly and accurately indicating time solely by the construction of their faces.